wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggles Big Show (1990s)/Gallery
Gallery Screencaptures TheWigglesinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Wiggles CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-1998Live.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" PointYourFingerandDotheTwisttitlecard2.jpg|Song Title AudienceinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The audience GreginTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Greg JeffPlayingKeyboardinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard GregSinginginTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Greg singing TheUnforgottenWigglesinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles TheNonrealisticWigglesinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles GregandMurrayinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Greg and Murray TheAwakeWigglesinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Awake Wiggles AnthonyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Anthony MurrayPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitarinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Murray playing red Takamine acoustic guitar DiDickiDoDum-LivePrologue.jpg|'Let's do Di Dicki Do Dum!' DiDickiDoDumtitlecard.jpg|Song Title GregPlayingRedTakamineAcousticGuitarinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Greg playing red Takamine acoustic guitar SianRyaninTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Sian Ryan AnthonyPlayingTinWhistleinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Anthony playing tin whistle JosephFieldinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Joseph Field HenryinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Henry the Octopus DorothyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur DorothyandGreginTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Dorothy and Greg CassandraHalloraninTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Cassie Halloran JessicaHalloraninTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Jessica Halloran DorothyandWagsinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Dorothy and Wags DiDickiDoDum-Early1998ConcertFootage.jpg|"Di Dicki Do Dum" DorothyandAnthonyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony File:HotPotato(1997Live)1.png File:HotPotato(1997Live)2.png|Murray introducing "Hot Potato" File:HotPotato(1997Live)3.png File:HotPotato(1997Live)4.png File:HotPotato(1997Live)5.png File:HotPotato(1997Live)6.png File:HotPotato(1997Live)7.png|Greg File:HotPotato(1997Live)8.png File:HotPotato(1997Live)9.png File:HotPotato(1997Live)10.png|Red Takamine acoustic guitar File:HotPotato(1997Live)11.png|Murray playing his red Takamine acoustic guitar File:HotPotato(1997Live)12.png File:HotPotato(1997Live)13.png File:HotPotato(1997Live)14.png|Little girl Stephanie File:HotPotato(1997Live)15.png File:HotPotato(1997Live)16.png File:HotPotato(1997Live)17.png File:HotPotato(1997Live)18.png|Murray and Greg File:HotPotato(1997Live)19.png File:HotPotato(1997Live)20.png File:HotPotato(1997Live)21.png File:HotPotato(1997Live)22.png|Little girl #2 File:HotPotato(1997Live)23.jpg|"Hot Potato" File:HotPotato(1997Live)24.png File:HotPotato(1997Live)25.png|Anthony File:HotPotato(1997Live)26.png File:HotPotato(1997Live)27.png|Jeff File:HotPotato(1997Live)28.png File:HotPotato(1997Live)29.png File:HotPotato(1997Live)30.png File:HotPotato(1997Live)31.png File:HotPotato(1997Live)32.png File:HotPotato(1997Live)33.png|"Whoo!" File:HotPotato(1997Live)34.png File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)1.jpg|The Awake Wiggles seeing Jeff falling asleep File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)2.png File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)3.png|The Wiggles File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)4.png File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)5.jpg File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)6.png|Murray hearing a little girl named Melissa talking File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)7.png File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)8.png File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)9.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)10.png|Murray hearing another little girl named Stephanie talking File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)11.png File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)12.png File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)13.png|Melissa and Stephanie File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)14.png File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)15.png File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)16.png File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)17.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)18.png|Jeff sleeping with his head up File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)19.png|Jeff sleeping with his head down File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)20.png File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)21.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)22.png|Jeff sleeping with his head up again File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)23.png|Jeff sleeping with his head down again File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)24.jpg|Anthony and Jeff File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)25.jpg|Greg playing the keyboard File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries2titlecard.jpg|Wake Up Jeff! File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)26.jpg|Captain, Dorothy, and Wags File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)27.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)28.jpg File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)29.png File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)30.png|"Oh my goodness, it must be Jeff!" File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)31.png File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)32.png|Anthony and Captain File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)33.png|Henry File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)34.jpg|Dorothy and Henry File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)35.png|Greg, Captain, Murray, Dorothy, and Henry File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)36.png|Murray playing the red Takamine Acoustic EF325SRC guitar File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)37.jpg|Jeff and Henry File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)38.png File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)39.png|The red Takamine Acoustic EF325SRC guitar File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)40.png File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)41.jpg|Jeff, Anthony, and the Wiggly Friends File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)42.png|"WAKE UP, JEFF!" File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)43.png|Jeff waking up File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)44.png|Jeff falling asleep again File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)45.png|Captain, Anthony, Dorothy, Henry, Murray, and Jeff File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)46.jpg|Captain and Wags File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)47.png File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)48.png File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)49.png|Wags, Anthony, Captain, and Dorothy File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)50.png File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)51.png File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)52.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)53.png File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)54.png File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)55.png File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)56.jpg|Jeff waking up File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)57.jpg|The Wiggly Group File:WakeUpJeff!(1997Live)58.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow1.jpg|"Let's all wave to Wags the Dog." File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow2.png|The audience File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow3.jpg|Wags (notice that his third costume is being used here) File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow4.png|Jeff and Wags File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow5.png|Murray and Wags File:WavetoWagstitlecard.jpg|Song Title File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow6.jpg|"Wave To Wags" File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow7.png|Greg File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow8.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow9.jpg|Jeff and Wags File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow10.png|Wags scratching File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow11.png|Wags barking File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow12.jpg|Wags and Murray File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow13.png|Jeff, Wags, and Murray File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow14.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow15.png|Greg, Wags, and Anthony File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow16.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow17.jpg|Wags and Anthony File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow18.png|Jeff, Murray, Wags, and Greg File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow19.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow20.jpg|Murray playin the Fender bass guitar File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow21.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow22.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow23.png|Anthony playing the red Takamine acoustic guitar File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow24.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow25.jpg|Anthony, Greg and Wags (Notice that the Red Starry Guitar is seen in the background) File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow26.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow27.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow28.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow29.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow30.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow31.png|Wags, Jeff, and Greg File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow32.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags WagsandtheWagettestitlecard2.jpg|Song Title Jeff,WagsandtheWagettes.jpg|Jeff, Wags and the Wagettes SkallyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Skally TheWagettesinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Wagettes TapWags-Early1998ConcertFootage.jpg|"Tap Wags" Skally'sTapShoes.jpg|Skally's Tap Shoes WagsandTheWagettesinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Wags and the Wagettes Wags,SkallyandFluffy.jpg|Wags, Skally and Fluffy QuackQuack(1997Live)1.png|Greg wearing a duck hat (located on 3 Disc Pack) QuackQuack(1997Live)2.png|Greg introducing "Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" File:QuackQuack(1997Live)3.png File:QuackQuack(1997Live)4.png File:QuackQuack(1997Live)5.png|Jeff, Greg, Captain, and Anthony File:QuackQuack(1997Live)6.png|Anthony, Captain, and Greg File:QuackQuack(1997Live)7.png File:QuackQuack(1997Live)8.png File:QuackQuack(1997Live)9.png File:QuackQuack(1997Live)10.png File:QuackQuack(1997Live)11.png File:QuackQuack(1997Live)12.png|Murray, Anthony, and Captain File:QuackQuack(1997Live)13.jpg|Anthony and Captain File:QuackQuack(1997Live)14.png File:QuackQuack(1997Live)15.png File:QuackQuack(1997Live)16.png File:QuackQuack(1997Live)17.png File:QuackQuack(1997Live)18.png File:QuackQuack(1997Live)19.jpg File:QuackQuack(1997Live)20.png File:QuackQuack(1997Live)21.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:QuackQuack(1997Live)22.png File:QuackQuack(1997Live)23.png File:QuackQuack(1997Live)24.png|Jeff, Anthony, and Murray File:QuackQuack(1997Live)25.png File:QuackQuack(1997Live)26.png File:QuackQuack(1997Live)27.png File:QuackQuack(1997Live)28.png File:QuackQuack(1997Live)29.jpg|"Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" File:QuackQuack(1997Live)30.png File:QuackQuack(1997Live)31.png File:QuackQuack(1997Live)32.png File:QuackQuack(1997Live)33.png File:QuackQuack(1997Live)34.png File:QuackQuack(1997Live)35.png File:QuackQuack(1997Live)36.png File:QuackQuack(1997Live)37.png File:QuackQuack(1997Live)38.png File:QuackQuack(1997Live)39.png File:QuackQuack(1997Live)40.png|The Wiggles, Captain, Father Duck, and the five little ducks File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow33.png|Captain Feathersword File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow34.jpg|Murray introducing "Five Little Ducks" File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow35.jpg|Murray singing File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow36.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow37.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow38.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow39.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow40.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow41.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow42.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow43.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow44.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow45.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow46.jpg|Greg playing Fender bass guitar File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow47.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow48.jpg|Father Duck File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow49.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow50.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow51.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow52.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow53.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow54.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow55.png|"Oh dear, that made Father Duck very sad." File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow56.png|Murray hearing Captain Feathersword crying File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow57.jpg|Captain Feathersword crying File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow58.png|Murray holding a bucket File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow59.png|Murray holding a handkerchief File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow60.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow61.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow62.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow63.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow64.jpg|Captain, Murray, Father Duck, and Greg File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow65.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow66.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow67.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow68.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow69.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow70.png|Captain, Father Duck, and Greg File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow71.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow72.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow73.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow74.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow75.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow76.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow77.jpg|"Five Little Ducks" File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow78.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow79.jpg|Murray File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow80.jpg|Captain, The five little ducks and Father Duck File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow81.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow82.jpg|Captain, Anthony, Greg, and Murray AnthonyandHenryinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Anthony and Henry BabyBalugatitlecard.jpg|Song Title BabyBeluga-1998Live.jpg|"Baby Beluga" GregandJeffinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Greg and Jeff File:NyaNyaNya-1998LivePrologue.png|Captain introducing "Nya Nya Nya" NyaNyaNyatitlecard.jpg|Song Title CaptainandDorothyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Captain and Dorothy TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends TheMaleWiggleFriendsinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends TheWiggleFriendsinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Wiggle Friends HenryandWagsinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Henry and Wags JeffPlayingAccordioninTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Jeff playing accordion Nya,Nya,Nya-Early1998ConcertFootage.jpg|"Nya, Nya, Nya" TheMaleWigglyGroupinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group MurrayPlayingTakamineAcousticGuitarinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Murray playing gold Takamine acoustic guitar OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)1.png|"Let's all do a pirate dance!" (located on 3 Disc Pack) OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)2.jpg|"Ooh, It's Captain Feathersword" File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)3.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)4.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)5.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)6.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)7.jpg File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)8.jpg File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)9.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling himself File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)10.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)11.png|Jeff and Anthony File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)12.png|Greg, Murray, and Anthony File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)13.png|Murray File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)14.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)15.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)16.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)17.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)18.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)19.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)20.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)21.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)22.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)23.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)24.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)25.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)26.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)27.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)28.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)29.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)30.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)31.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)32.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)33.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)34.png|Captain and Murray File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)35.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)36.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)37.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)38.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)39.jpg File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)40.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)41.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)42.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(1997Live)1.png|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:GetReadyToWiggle(1997Live)2.png|Murray playing the red Takamine acoustic guitar File:GetReadyToWiggle(1997Live)3.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(1997Live)4.png|Murray, Captain, Greg, and Anthony File:GetReadyToWiggle(1997Live)5.png|Captain, Greg, and Anthony File:GetReadyToWiggle(1997Live)6.png|Greg and Anthony File:GetReadyToWiggle(1997Live)7.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(1997Live)8.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(1997Live)9.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(1997Live)10.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(1997Live)11.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(1997Live)12.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(1997Live)13.png|Murray, Captain, Wags, Greg, and Anthony File:GetReadyToWiggle(1997Live)14.png|Wags File:GetReadyToWiggle(1997Live)15.png|"Get Ready To Wiggle" File:GetReadyToWiggle(1997Live)16.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(1997Live)17.png|Greg, Anthony, and Wags File:GetReadyToWiggle(1997Live)18.png|Murray, Dorothy, Anthony, and Wags File:GetReadyToWiggle(1997Live)19.png|Henry, Murray, Captain, Jeff, and Greg File:GetReadyToWiggle(1997Live)20.png|Henry, Murray, and Captain File:GetReadyToWiggle(1997Live)21.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(1997Live)22.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(1997Live)23.png|The Big Red Car File:GetReadyToWiggle(1997Live)24.png|Officer Beaples driving the Big Red Car File:GetReadyToWiggle(1997Live)25.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(1997Live)26.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(1997Live)27.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(1997Live)28.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(1997Live)29.png File:GetReadyToWiggle(1997Live)30.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow83.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow84.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow85.jpg|Officer Beaples File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow86.jpg|Officer Beaples and the audience File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow87.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow88.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow89.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow90.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow91.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow92.jpg|Officer Beaples blowing her whistle File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow93.png|Officer Beaples, The Wiggles, and Dorothy File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow94.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow95.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow96.jpg|"Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow97.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow98.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow99.jpg File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow100.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow101.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow102.png|Murray and Greg File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow103.jpg|"Fruit Salad" File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow104.png|"Yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy fruit salad!" File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow105.png|Jeff and Greg File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow106.png|"How about some hot potatoes?" File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow107.jpg File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow108.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow109.jpg|The Wiggles singing "Hot Potato" File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow110.png|Anthony File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow111.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow112.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow113.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow114.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow115.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow116.jpg|Wags, Dorothy, and Henry File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow117.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots dancing File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow118.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow119.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow120.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow121.png|Greg and Dorothy File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow122.jpg|Greg and Henry File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow123.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow124.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow125.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow126.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow127.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow128.jpg File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow129.png|Anthony and Murray File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow130.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow131.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow132.jpg|"It's A Pirate Party On The Goodship Feathersword" File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow133.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow134.jpg|Colored Dancer Clare Field File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow135.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow136.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow137.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow138.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow139.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow140.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow141.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow142.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow143.jpg|The Wiggles & their friends doing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow144.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow145.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow146.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow147.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow148.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow149.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow150.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow151.jpg File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow152.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow153.jpg|Colored Dancer Emma Ryan File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow154.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow155.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow156.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow157.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow158.png File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow159.jpg|Jeff File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow160.jpg|The Wiggly Group singing "Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow161.jpg|Jeff sleeping File:LiveFromTheWigglesBigShow162.jpg|"Wiggly Medley" Promo Pictures FiveLittleDucksPromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword in promo picture of "Five Little Ducks" FiveLittleDucksPromoPicture2.jpg|Promo picture of "Five Little Ducks" OohItsCaptainFeathersword-1998LivePromoPicture.jpg|Ooh It's Captain Feathersword promo picture. WakeUpJeff-1998LivePromoPicture.jpg|Wake Up Jeff! WigglyMedley-Live1998PromoPicture.jpg|Wiggly Medley WigglyMedley-Live1998PromoPicture2.jpg|Note: Wags's second costume is being used here TheWigglesintheBigRedCarin1998.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car (with Anthony in the driver's seat)(notice the long sleeved shirts) TheWigglesBigShowPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles (note the short-sleeved shirts) Category:Galleries Category:Concert Galleries Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999